Poisoned Kisses
by lostsoul512
Summary: I was taking too many chances. The line between right and wrong was so thin. But there was this whole other world in her eyes, one that was begging me to step inside, to take the fall. Even though I might never get back up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own The Lost Boys, Sam, Edgar, Allen, or any other names that pop out. Anything unfamiliar is mine, though. The story is set between LB and LB:tT. I'm crediting my bestest friend Emily ahead of time for anything she does or inspires me to do. And Amy for the name, as usual.

WARNING: Rated M for sexual content, language, possible gore, the potential mention of heavy drug use, chances of homosexuality added later on, and the usual bursts of insanity one might expect in my stories :D

XXX

Sam:

We weren't supposed to be there. We all knew that. This was the sort of place from which people never returned. The shadows were just perfect.

We were crouched down in the farthest corner of the room, the place where the light could never quite reach. And even if it could, it didn't dare try. Even the sun was terrified of what awaited beyond the darkness. Around me there was nothing, not the waves crashing onto the shore somewhere off in the distance or the voices of innocence that just didn't seem to carry this far out, or the only two people in the whole entire world I really, truly trusted.

It never got easier. One might think it would. But it just didn't. Sometimes I thought maybe it got harder as time went on. Like each and every time, the spike got a little heavier, or their screech got a little louder, or my fears mounted a little more. I despised them, those soulless creatures of the night who plagued the world. I despised them for their mindless indulgence and the way they so carelessly reaped the purity of the universe.

But call me compassionate. It still hurt me to kill them. No matter how much they deserved it.

In all my thought, I'd done the worst thing imaginable: I'd lost focus. Only did I snap back into reality when I felt a rough hand around my wrist. My head turned to the side, my light brown eyes meeting with a pair of narrowed gray ones. "It's coming," Allen mouthed. He let my wrist fall from his fingers.

On my left, Allen was tensing up, shoulders square and jaw clenched. He looked the part of bravery as much as any of us, but in the lack of distance between us, I could feel his body trembling. I could hear his breaths as they caught in his throat. On my right, Edgar sat motionless. For all we knew, he could have been as dead as the creatures we were hunting. Between the brothers. I felt miniscule and awkward.

It had been six years since that fateful summer when I'd been dragged to Santa Carla. Since I'd watched my life crumble in the midst of my parents divorce. That was the year I'd met the Frog brothers, and the year I'd learn that monsters were more real than anyone could imagine. And I'd had to sit by and watch my brother, whom I loved more than anyone else, lose himself to the passion of immortality. We'd saved him just in time. or so I liked to think. Of course, he'd never quite been the same since then. I didn't particularly blame him. I supposed that in situations like that, not all of you made it out alive.

We were crouched there for what may have been ages. Waiting for something, anything. Waiting for the demon to step into view.

When it happened, it all happened at once. The shadows were disturbed by an even deeper shadow, the sort of shadow that came from the inside, that couldn't ever be shaken. Then we heard the echoes of laughter, harsh and ridiculously obnoxious, streaked with utter confidence. I'd heard similar laughs before, close though not identical. It was the kind of laugh that belonged to someone who never even entertained the notion of death.

I knew to wait for Allen's cue. He was the leader. The one who knew what to do in all situations. The one who feared nothing, and the only thing the vampires feared.

I shuddered at the name. Vampires.

It was barely visible, the slight nod of the head. And then we were leaping from the shadows, stakes drawn in front of us. Edgar let out a feral shriek as his collided with a bloodsucker's chest and pushed through.

I whipped my head around until I met the eyes of a vampire. They seemed to be glowing, edged with a taunting gleam, one that said, _Come and play. I dare you_. It was a dare I had no choice but to take.

I ran towards him at full speed, expecting him to reach out and grab me, to sink his teeth into my skin and tear my heart out with his bare hands. Surely his nails were sharp enough to slice through bone. Only, that never happened. I met his eyes as I crashed into him, shoving him against the rock wall of the bluff cave they'd used as a hideout. It was a stupid thing to do, but I did it anyway. In the downward spiral I saw there, I found so much pain and misery, it damn near broke my heart. And I knew he'd never wanted this. I knew that, whatever twists of fate had brought him here, it had never been his choice. And I knew that he wanted to be freed.

So I did it. I set him free. And it was both the easiest and the hardest thing in the world.

XXX

For reasons we had yet to determine, California seemed to be a breeding ground for vampires. First Santa Carla, all those years back. Now it appeared that any coastal city or small town in the state was crawling with them.

We'd managed to take out the whole clan in the bluff cave. There had been four in all. After, Edgar and Allen stood over the corpses and said a million things without ever opening their mouths. I watched them with a resolute fascination, those two that I so admired and so feared. They were my best friends, of course, but they were more than that. They were vampire hunters. We all were. We had a mission in life and no attachments could come between that. There was a mutual understanding that if one of us were to turn, the others had no choice but to kill him.

"Start a fire," Allen commanded, turning towards me. I nodded numbly, pulling a lighter from my pocket and leaving the cave. Outside the sun had long since fallen, and the moon was hanging above my head. It looked so close, within reach even. I wanted little more than to pull it down and hold it in my hands. My own personal guiding light.

In the back of the van, there was multitude of decaying wood. I pulled out a few logs and dropped them onto the sand. With my lighter, I lit them up, watching the first few flames dance across the wood. By that time, Edgar and Allen had appeared, each dragging a body. They threw them onto the rapidly rising fire before returning for the other two. And all I could do was stand there and watch the flames lick at the corpses. Watch as they burned up into nothing but smoke tendrils vanishing up into the midnight sky.

I must have had some distant look on my face or something. Allen came up a moment later, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "You know it's the right thing," he told me. I turned to face him. my best friend. The person I would have turned to for anything in the world.

"They were people once, just like us," I said softly.

"Once," Allen repeated. "Before they were vampires."

Edgar appeared beside his brother. His own expression was blank. "They have no souls," he said in a monotonous voice. "Don't ever forget that."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm not going to lie, Chapter two isn't as good. Still, I hope y'all enjoy. Sorry for the delay, FF wasn't working last night. Blah.

XXX

Allen:

"Don't touch that!" I snapped. The boy only stared at me with his wide, expectant eyes. The ones that said 'I'm little. I'm cute. You cant possibly yell at me.' well, his childish mind games would work on me.

Reaching for my standard stake, I put it up onto the highest shelf of my bookshelf. I hated babysitting. I really did. Tear a vampire to pieces? Not a problem. Watch a five year old with a strong taste for mischief? Now that was hard.

Lexington gave me a lopsided smile. My eyes strayed idly to the clock. Just barely two. Sam owed me big time for this.

Sam. My best friend in the world, my hunting companion. But there was more to it than that. There was a fire in him that he didn't seem to notice, and I wanted nothing more than to bathe in the warmth of that fire. I wanted to be the one standing in his light when it broke free from his darkened skies.

But he had taken a day off from existence in my universe to go out with his brother, Michael, and Michael's wife. And I, as usual, had agreed to watch Lexington. Because I knew what Michael meant to Sam. I knew that he was pretty much his whole entire world.

Since meeting Sam six years earlier, my life had been one consistent whirlwind. I'd never really had a childhood. I'd forsaken it to pursue the destruction of vampires, a choice I'd never regretted. When Sam had come into my terrestrial plane, everything I'd known had been derailed. He'd made me feel like a child, in his way, brought an innocence to me.

And I'd known that he was something different.

A crash from the kitchen brought me back to my sense. I pushed myself off the couch and hurried towards the noise. Lexington tried to stop me in the doorway, but I stepped around him with ease. Thankfully, it had only been a chair that had toppled to the ground.

"Can you please take a nap?" I muttered, trying to ignore the fact that I was begging a five year old. Before Lexington could reply, or laugh in my face, or something like that, a low chuckle from behind me made me start. I was feeling particularly edgy for one reason or another. Not good.

I spun around quickly, fully knowing who would be standing there. He was about twelve, although his attitude would have said otherwise. He was smirking at me in that devious way of his, the one that secretly made me wish I'd have killed him when I'd had the chance. He was human now, of course, but sometimes I thought he might still have traces of vampire blood in his veins. I didn't trust him, that was for sure.

"You're hopeless," Laddie told me. I watched him pull open the fridge and take out a beer bottle. Both Sam and Michael would kill me for letting him drink, but quite frankly I didn't give a shit about the kid. Laddie had always sort of gotten to me.

"Why don't you watch him then?" I replied.

"My parents wouldn't let me alone for a second, and you know it." I did know it, and I didn't especially blame them. But did it have to me stuck with him? I thought not.

XXX

The house in which Sam, Edgar and I lived in was little more than a one room apartment with an extra bedroom. It was located in a small town somewhere between Santa Carla and Los Angeles, a town that had proven to be one-hundred-percent vampire free.

I spent the majority of that night tossing and turning, lost in the chaos of my own mind. Sleep was supposed to be cathartic, liberating. For me, it was just another eight hours wishing I was any other person in any other place.

Visions of the last hunt pranced across my mind. Four had been no problem whatsoever. Hell, we'd taken out a grand total of seven once. The three of us were an unstoppable force, driven by desire and a burning need to preserve what good was left in the world. Which, most of the time, didn't seem like much.

The shrill ringing of the phone startled me. I shot up into a sitting position, groping into the dark for the phone. When at last my hand connected with it, I lifted it to my ear and mumbled a hello.

"Allen Frog."

My heart was thudding away in my chest. Of all the voices that could have been on the other side, it had to be that one. Of course.

"Hello," I replied stiffly, forcing any and all emotion from my voice. Instead I came across cold and vacant.

"Long time," the voice on the other line said.

"Still too soon," I spat, earning a single, hollow laugh.

"I certainly miss that attitude of yours," the man said. "Look, you know why I'm calling."

I shrugged, although of course there was no way for him to see it. My knuckles were white around the phone as I clutched it tightly. There were few people in the world I truly hated. The man to which I was speaking was at the top. "There's only one reason you ever call."

"Right. Well, there's been a mass hysteria in Los Angeles. People cant figure out for the life of them what's happening. I figured that was our cue."

I listened to each word that fell from his lips and passed through the phone to me. "Los Angeles," I repeated. "Right. I'll be there."

"Very good," the man said, or I thought he did. I couldn't be sure, because I was already dropping the phone back onto the holder. My head fell onto my pillow. It was a feeling of comfort I welcomed. I closed my eyes with a sigh, wasting away the rest of the night trying to forget the voice of my father.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks guys! Keep the reviews coming. I love to know I'm actually doing FOR someone, not just to ease my boredom :D

XXX

Harlan:

The corpses weren't the problem. I could deal with the corpses. The bloodstain on the front of my shirt… that was another problem entirely.

"Brand fucking new," I mumbled under my breath, shoving my stake roughly into the makeshift holster at my waist. Three vampires were dead now, their bodies collapsed on the floor of the hotel room. I didn't even want to think about it. Vampires usually avoided public places except when they were feeding. So naturally, I hadn't expected to run into them in Los Angeles. Could I eve r just do something without the undead fucking up my plans?

Not likely.

Being a vampire hunter had its perks. When I laid down my head at night, I could sleep knowing I had done something to better the world even a little bit. By day, I was merely Harlan Vanderson. But when the sun went down…

Over my shoulder I glanced at the digital clock on the bedside. It read 8:42. I had a meeting at ten with my father and his new girlfriend. More like the flavor of the week. Since my mom it seemed he was seeing a new girl every time I saw him. which I tried to make as little as possible.

I knew there was no way I could burn the bodies and still make myself presentable before breakfast. I took a few minutes to scan the room for the key, which was resting on the counter of the adjoined kitchen. With a satisfied smile, I put the do not disturb sign on the outer doorknob and closed it tightly.

XXX

There was no easy way to the presidential suite of the Bay View. I tried to stay to the back halls as I hurried to my room to get ready. again. Being late was not an option. If there were two things I'd ever learned from my top attorney father, it was never be late and always look your best. So far, I thought I was off to a horrible start.

I'd thought that being on my own would be a piece of cake. I was nineteen years old and a student at UCLa. I wasn't supposed to have a care in the world. but between my father and the fact that every other night I was in pursuit of a walking dead guy, there was a lot more stress than I'd anticipated.

I knew that all I could do was make the best of it. When at last I reached my room, I threw open the door and stepped inside quickly. Basically, I had time to change and brush through my hair. It was a great mess of tangled blonde curls, one that couldn't be tamed. Most of the time I loved it. On days like today it made my life more of a hell than it already was.

Crossing the room to where my suitcase rested, open, I dug around until I found a decent shirt. It was black, with a high collar and a cascade of ruffles down the front.

I threw a pity glance at the girl in the mirror before turning to leave the room. I knew that if I were to stare at her much longer, I'd see straight through the façade to the misery within.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of chapter three. I'm going to attempt to make up for it :D oh dear. and i truly apologize for the technical difficulties earlier. i shouldnt have rushed through posting :O

XXX

Izaac:

Someone once told me I was looking for answers in all the wrong places. I didn't listen, of course. I never listened to anyone. And why should I? When standing at the top, there was nowhere to go but down. I didn't need anyone trying to take me there.

The sky was the most brilliant shade of black, streaked with blues and purples and even traces of green. All throughout it was spotted with stars, offering just enough light to guide the way for any lost souls who had made the mistake of being out that night.

I myself was staring out over the ocean, reveling in the feeling of the sand upon which I sat. Laughter echoed down the shoreline. At long last I turned to face my companions. My green eyes were wide as I peered into the dim glow that rose from our makeshift bon fire.

"Bastian, make one more comment and I will personally push you into that fire," I said nonchalantly. Bastian, my closest friend and therefore biggest competitor, nodded slowly. Something blazed in his eyes, but he doused it immediately. They all knew their places; none of them were stupid enough to defy me.

"Come on, Izaac," a blonde by the name of Velia purred. Her tone was demurring, inviting. I hated her almost as much as I loved her. "Stop being so down. Have a little fun while the night is young."

They let out a collective cheer at that. I let a small smile snake onto my lips. "Okay," I said at last. I turned so that I was facing them and the fire.

There were five of us in all, and together we were lethal. Bastian and I served as the leaders, but there was no question that I was in charge. It was my job to keep them all in line, and all alive. the last thing I needed was for the rest of the world to discover the truth. Velia was the seduction among us, not to mention an epic pain in my ass. Turning her had been all too easy, with her big blue eyes and the tantalizing contours of her body. And now I was stuck with her. forever.

Besides that, there was Crimson, who was the youngest by human and vampire standards, and Locke, who had become more of our connection than anything else.

Bastian said something that I didn't hear before passing me over a joint. I gave him a slight nod before bringing it up to my lips and taking a long drag. The pot went straight to my brain, making my mind spin and my thoughts jumble. It was a miniscule buzz in comparison to the things Locke was usually bringing about. After another hit I passed it along to Crimson.

"This blows," he said, taking a drag of his own. "We need to do something. We're vampires, goddammit. We only have forever."

I nodded slowly, deliberately. I knew the restless feeling all too well. Something was off in the atmosphere that was Los Angeles. There was a chill moving in off of the Pacific, and it had long since reached into that vacant place where my soul should have rested.

Yes, I thought. A change was long since due. It was only a matter of what.

For the moment, I was reaching towards Velia to pull the champagne bottle from her grasp. The liquid inside was thick, and of the darkest red. I took a long swig, savoring the sweet sting as it burned down my throat, lighting a fire all my own right inside of me.

The blood was all I needed to make the night seem right. Change, I supposed, could wait until the morning.


End file.
